


Red Blooms

by molmcmahon



Series: Female Harry Potter Femslash Pairings [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Instead of Clint taking them to a safe house in Age of Ultron, it’s Natasha who directs Tony to fly them to a plot of land in rural New York.





	Red Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my femslash Hari phase... I don't own either HP or Avengers. JK Rowling and Marvel own the respective entities.

 

 

 

“Tony, fly to these coordinates,” Natasha whispered, holding out a piece of parchment to him. 

Tony glanced up at her, his brown eyes tired, and took the parchment, raising an eyebrow at the feel of it. “Romanoff, is this parchment? Who writes on parchment these days?”

“Stark… It’s a safe house,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes and dropping a hand on Tony’s shoulder. He shuddered under her touch and she sighed, removing her hand slowly. Whatever that witch had done to him had really gotten to him. Natasha would need to talk with the woman who held the safehouse about whatever Wanda was. Whatever Wanda was, she had been able to get through Natasha’s mental defences easily enough. “We need one now.”

“Alright. I’ll get us there,” Tony offered, shrugging and peering down at the coordinates. “This is near one of my dad’s old parcels of land. Is this a SHIELD safehouse or something? Cause if it is, it’s probably compromised by now. Or is it your lair of weaponry? You’re always taking out guns out of nowhere, you know. I suppose they need to come from somewhere.”

“It’s not a SHIELD safehouse, Stark.”

Tony stared up at her, searching for something on her face and finding it when he turned back to the piloting controls of the quinjet. Natasha walked back to the back area of the quinjet, glancing at Bruce and Thor before nodding at Clint. He knew where they were going and who they were visiting, had met the woman after he had brought her in.

But he didn’t know of her current circumstances. Natasha pulled out her phone, a Stark tech phone, and texted the woman they were visiting. 

_ Hari, we’re on our way to you. If he’s around, let him know. _

Natasha looked out of the quinjet windows as they flew over the many miles of New York, watched as the sun dropped in the sky. A few minutes of companionable silence passed as her team paced about the quinjet.

Steve sat down and wiped a cleaning rag over his shield, looking over at Tony occasionally. Thor paced about the jet, holding Mjolnir in his hands and glancing up at the sky every so often. Clint went over to the back of the jet and fiddled around with his quiver of arrows. Bruce was sitting in the copilot’s seat, listening to some classical music and trying to calm down after the rage that the witch had induced.

_ Barnes has vacated the premises, Tasha. I can’t wait to see you. I… have some good news. The wards have been modified to welcome you and your team. _

Natasha grinned down at her phone, idly wondering what her friend’s news was. They had been through much together and apart and she wondered… 

“Romanoff, we’re here.”

She turned to look out the windows, seeing the familiar farmhouse and stables behind it. It was a big piece of land, with a few underground amenities that no non-magical person could see and a similarly hidden quidditch pitch and it was a haven to one Hari James Potter.

She waited until the jet landed and then turned to her team, catching everyone’s eyes. She trusted everyone onboard, trusted that they would have her back and yet… Steve was clearly hiding a secret from everyone and Tony was exhausted and panicking. Bruce was zoning out and Thor looked like the utter galaxy was in danger. Clint was just grinning at her, as he stood up and slung the quiver of arrows onto his back and joined her at the ramp.

Tony stood up and looked at her, his brown eyes wide and drooping. He was pale and frowning, his hair in disarray and she hadn’t seen him this bad since he had almost died a few years ago. Pepper had broken up with him, sure, but he looked… Whatever he had seen in his vision from Wanda had broken him.

“Come on. It’s safe here,” Natasha remarked, pushing the button to lower the ramp and walking out, feeling her friend’s familiar magic greeting her at the edge of the property.

“Who is this friend you spoke of?” Thor questioned as he walked behind her, uncharacteristically quiet for him. His shoulders were curled inward, his eyes dull. “I feel magic that I have not felt… Even Loki’s was different.”

“Magic?” Tony echoed, his voice shaky and aimless. “It’s not…”

“It’s safe,” Natasha offered, just as quiet as she looked around for her friend. As she looked up at the porch of the house, her lips twitched up into a grin and she held up a hand in greeting, waving a little. 

Hari waved back from where she was leaning against a wooden pillar, her green eyes wide and full of love. She had on comfortable black boots, a green shirt and some jeans that didn’t look exactly clean. Strands of hair had escaped her braid of long, black hair and she looked just as beautiful as she had when Natasha had first seen her. Buckbeak stood next to her, the hippogriff scenting the air. Natasha watched as Hari took a step off the porch only to run into one of Buckbeak’s wings. 

Hari rolled her eyes, backed up a step and then took off at a run, meeting Natasha halfway.

Natasha let out a strangled laugh and threw her arms around one of her best friends and… wife. Hari’s arms went around her in return, hugging her tightly enough that Natasha’s breath caught off, her heart racing in joy. She could feel her entire body relaxing, her shoulders dropping and her breathing even out. 

“Tasha…” Hari whispered, pulling back after a while and dropping her forehead against hers. “It’s been a while, woman. You said you’d be back last month.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and leaned into press her lips to Hari’s mouth, shutting her up mid sentence. Hari let out a squawk of indignation but sighed into the kiss, pulling Natasha in closer until there was no space between them. She could feel Hari’s wand holster on her waist and felt Hari’s hands rub her back before cupping her face.

Hari looked at her and smiled, her green eyes bright. “What is it this time? Aliens again?”

“No, it’s an AI.”

Hari raised an eyebrow, her thumb stroking Natasha’s cheek softly. “You’re exhausted.”

“Hmmm.” Natasha leaned into her wife’s hands and just stayed there, ignoring the world around her for a few minutes.

“Well, come in. Come in. Bird boy, you know the way already.”

Clint let out a yelp and then he laughed. “Hari! Sister of mine, girl-who-”

“Clint, finish that sentence and I will never enchant anything for you ever, ever again,” Hari muttered loudly, returning Natasha’s exasperated grin and peeking behind them. 

“Awww. Fine. Dibs for the shower then!”

Natasha heard Clint run up to them and then bypass them, heading up into the house. Buckbeak let the man pass, having already done introductions. The sun finally reached the horizon and made the sky around it redden into beautiful colors, a sea of red, pink and orange.

“Uh… Natasha?”

“Right… introductions are in order I suppose,” Hari remarked, dropping her hands from Natasha’s face only to entwine their fingers. “Though I suppose I should make an exception to that threat. I would still enchant his hearing aids. Tasha, you know I wasn’t being serious, right?”

Natasha dipped her head in a nod, hiding a yawn behind a hand. “Yes. I know, Hari.”

Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers all stood behind them, all with varying degrees of open mouths. 

“You… You…”

Hari looked to Natasha, who shrugged, and then to the other members of the Avengers. Hari bowed a little, bending at the waist, giving it a little flourish and Natasha snorted.

“Hari James Potter, at your service. I already know who you four are so no need to introduce yourselves.”

“You… Brucie, are we all hallucinating? Does Natasha really…” Tony trailed off, his eyes wide.

Thor’s mouth slowly closed and his eyes went wide. “Lady Potter. It is a pleasure to meet the one who conquered death.”

Hari flinched and Natasha squeezed her fingers. “Thor, god of thunder. No need to bring the past up just now. It is nice to meet you too though.”

“Aye. The past can hurt,” Thor agreed, taking a few steps up to meet her. “It is your magic I feel then. Not…”

Hari stared at Thor and then glanced up to the skies and back to Thor. “Your brother’s? No.”

“Stark, she is safe,” Thor remarked, turning back to look at Tony, who had paled. “There are legends about her amongst my people and none of them speak ill of the Lady Potter.”

“Oh, that’s just great,” Hari muttered. “I’m known throughout the stars. That’s just fucking great. Stark, I won’t hurt you or attempt to control you. I can offer you an Unbreakable Vow to that effect, if you want.”

“Romanov?” Tony questioned, his eyes still wide.

“You can trust my wife,” Natasha said, gesturing to the woman next to her. “Hari, we met…”

“You met a witch. Yeah, I can sense that. I’ll cook up some hot chocolate for the team,” Hari said, looking down at Tony. “You are safe here, Tony. Just don’t piss off Buckbeak and you’ll be fine.”

“Buckbeak?”

Hari gestured to the hippogriff who was still on the porch. “Hippogriff. Name’s Buckbeak. Just nod to him and ignore him. I’ve gotten him to that point at least.”

Natasha’s lips curled up into a small grin. “Tony, in her world, there were laws against mind control.”

“I’ve experienced it,” Hari offered, lifting up a shoulder in a small shrug. “I was even possessed but that’s a whole other story. Come on. Banner, there’s a meditation room in the far east corner of the house. You’re welcome to it.”

Bruce gave a deep sigh and nodded. “I shall take you up on the offer. Thank you.”

Hari nodded back. “If you can’t find it, ask the portraits. They’ll direct you to it.”

Bruce’s eyes widened a little.

Tony finally took a step closer towards them, his eyes still narrowed. “So… Natasha… you have a wife then.”

“Yes.”

“Any other secrets you’ve been hiding?”

“I’m older than I look?” Natasha tried and Tony’s eyes narrowed even more.

“Oh, and Stark,” Hari added, glancing to him. “There’s someone who’ll be eager to see you again. Let’s go into the kitchen to talk.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“One of my phones lit up like your 4th of July fireworks a few days ago,” Hari explained lightly, shrugging. “Speaking of AI’s anyway.”

Tony rocked back onto the heels of his feet, his eyes widening, and closed the distance between them finally. “Jarvis? Jarvis is here?”

“Yeah.”

“Hold on. You’re a witch? How are you different than Wanda?” Steve finally spoke, hefting his shield higher on his arm.

“I was born with my magic,” Hari offered, dropping her arms loosely to her sides. Natasha felt the power rippling around them, the power that radiated from her wife, curl around her. There was steel in her voice, a steel that made something in Natasha shiver in anticipation. “Unlike the one you just met. I went to school for 7 years, more or less, Captain. I know how to control it. And unlike you, I do not keep secrets from my team.”

Steve’s eyes widened and Tony glanced between them in confusion.

“Cap? What does she mean?”

“Nothing. She means nothing. Let’s go into your house to talk,” Steve said in answer. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow and turned to Hari, who gestured to Steve. “Alright. I’ll get some hot chocolate on the stove and then we’ll talk. Guest rooms are upstairs, Captain. Take whichever one you want.”

Steve stared at her and then took off, watching Buckbeak closely as he passed. Tony and Thor followed, with Tony running giddily into the house. 

Natasha turned to Hari again and pulled her wife close again, tugging her into a heated kiss. Hari moaned and deepened it, whispering a few words in parseltongue under her breath. Goose bumps ran up Natasha’s skin at the sound and heat gathered in her belly.

“Would this be a good time for me to say that I’m pregnant?” Hari whispered.

Natasha froze and pulled back, blinking. “Excuse me?”

“I’m pregnant,” Hari repeated, her lips curling up into a smile. “With our child, thank you very much. Hermione figured out something.”

Natasha peered down at Hari’s stomach and then caught her eyes again. “Pregnant? Are you…”

“Yes, love,” Hari murmured, taking one of Natasha’s hands and bringing it to her stomach. “Took a pregnancy test and it came out positive yesterday.”

Natasha sighed, curling her fingers over Hari’s hand. “We’re going to be mothers.”

“Hmm. Yes.”

Natasha melted into Hari’s arms, her heart beating rapidly at the thought. “I’ve always wanted children but… the Red Room…”

Hari pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped her other arm around Natasha. “I know. I’ve wanted children too and who better to have one with than you?”

“I don’t know… I’m a spy, Hari. I have enemies.”

“Well, you have one less, what with Bucky remembering who he is,” Hari commented, shrugging. “And there’s the whole magic thing too. This kid will be much more protected than a child of a muggle president.”

“I love you,  Солнышко моё.”

“ Love you too.”


End file.
